Scars of war
by RCWolf
Summary: During a routine Attack on a Dorid outpost, Ahsoka is about to have her own life changed forever... AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ so I'm writing this for a change of pace form Jedi Knight Teno while that story will continue i want to shift gears a bit. Enjoy_

* * *

The sound of blaster fire filled the air bringing with it the smell of burning metal Ahsoka breathed it in before throwing her self into the air landing on a tank, she made swift work of the vehicle jumping out the back it exploding behind her a smirk came across her face _'67'_ she noted to herself, getting behind a rock he comlink beeped,

she answered it "Ahsoka, i need you and your men to fall back to the landing zone and re-group."

"Yes master, Rex did you copy?" Rex nodded his head rounding up the men and falling back to Master Skywalkers position, Ahsoka was behind he group when she heard the dreadful sound of incoming artillery fire she looked up seeing the shell arc across the sky in a ditch effort she pushing her clone troops with the Force out of harm's way,

having almost no time to jump back, the shell hit a rock to her left, obliterating it into chunks the blast throwing back with great force, All Rex could do was watch her come to a rolling stop "Commander!" he yelled out running to her side his hands shaking,

"General, Ahsoka is down requesting immediate evac" she shouted into the comms on his wrist,

Rex and a nearby medic started stabilising her as the transport arrived, Anakin running to her side Rex looked up "we need to get her out" Anakin agreed and helped her onto a medical stretcher, once on the transport they headed for the Resolute.

"Rex What happened" Anakin was holding her hand, Rex didn't say anything just looking at the young Togruta

"She, she saved us," Rex said looking Anakins anger faded to worry and sadness. They boarded the Ship, Rex and the Medic walked with Ahsoka to the infirmary, Anakin trusted Rex with her more than any other he wanted to be with her but had to report to the bridge and inform the Jedi council of his critical Padawan.

Ahsoka could hear talking around her, the soft beeping and sound of air in time to her breathing, she felt numb the voices hurt her head, she groaned out the beeping getting quicker, she tried to speak but only could let out a groan in pain, she heard someone run over "Ahsoka" she felt a hand on her

"A-Anakin" she felt weak and sore.

"Save your strength snips, it's ok I'm here" he felt her grip his hand sensing her fear, she opened her eyes but was met with pain, she realised that there was no light or dark, just nothingness, the young girl started to panic

"I-I can't see" she squeaked out scared, Anakin had never seen her this terrified before, he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Anakin did his best to comfort her, she had fallen asleep he laid next to her in the bed, she hadn't let go of him, it was late, the Doctor walked over to them "Master Skywalker, we expect Ahsoka to make a full recovery, her left arm was badly broken, but with time it will heal, however there i fear the worst for her eyesight it may never return at this point, she will be blind for the rest of her life" Anakin nodded, letting out a sigh

"Thank you doctor" he allowed himself to smile as the doctor left the room, he turned to look at his sleeping appreciate noting how peaceful she looked, he wanted to get up but didn't want to wake her. The door slid open, Anakin looked up seeing Master Plo Koon and Obi-Wan, he didn't say anything to them.

Walking over the two masters walked over to them "Hows she doing" Obi-Wan said, trying to hide the sad emotion he felt.

"She is... okay, for the most part," Anakin said quietly "i just don't know how I'm going to tell her" he stopped taking a deep breath

"how am i going to tell a 16-year old that she's never going to see again." this saddened both of the Masters

"well let us know if you see help, we will help both of you with what you need, the council is also ready to step in with everything she'll need," said Plo, Anakin just nodded as smiled as the two masters left the room once again Anakin was alone with her.

Ahsoka groaned out slowly waking up, she felt stiff and was still sore "Master?" she called out into the quietness of the room, she jumped a bit when Anakin responds.

"Morning snips, how you feeling" he was trying to keep his cool bracing himself for the flood of questions and possibly tears.

"It hurts" she sat up a but, Anakin helped her "Master, why is it so dark" she held her hands out in front of her as if she was looking at them, Anakin's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat, he took her hands holding them her eyes were not blue anymore, they had become clouded murky grey.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't save your eyesight Ahsoka, I'm sorry" she stared blankly at him, blinking a few times she couldn't comprehend it

"No, come on Master, it's not funny please turn on the lights its too dark" she was in complete denial of it, Anakin held her

"They are on Ahsoka its not dark in here I'm so sorry" Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, this has to be a bad dream i had to be, she pushed her master away

"No! please turn on the lights" she yelled, hurting her head, she tried to get out if the bed but Anakin stopped her she started kicking him crying out, Master Obi-wan and the doctor came running in hearing the cries and yelling

"Padawan Tano, please you must clam down" The doctor picked up a syringe and nodded to two Jedi, gentle they held her down, she continued to struggle against them, the doctor stuck the needle into her arm, within seconds she fell unconscious laying still once again

Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan "i see she didn't take that well" he said, trying to make the mood a bit lighter, the doctor looking at them

"She went into shock; this is not uncommon for someone who has a traumatic injury, especially for a child" Anakin balled up his first, she was more the just a child to him, Obi-Wan looking at her

"Take her to your home Anakin, she's going to need care, and I'm afraid she might only accept it from you" he sighs with sadness and gently scooped up the Padawan in his arms, the doctor put a blanket over her

"Call me if anything happens, i will also call you she needs check-ups" He thanked the doctor as he gave him a backpack of medicine "make sure she takes them" with that he walked out and headed to his speeder.

It felt like a long flight home he was deep in thought, he made it to the quiet flat and took her inside taking her straight to the bedroom, he didn't mind giving up his only room for her, after she was tucked into bed he left the room and sat down on the couch and waited for to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka slowly woke up her pain was not as bad as it was, she felt around the bed felt different, comfortable she could feel warmth on her face, she had decided it was a window or an open door,

it was quiet, she could tell she wasn't in the infirmary, but she wasn't in her own room. Slowly she sat up that's when she noticed her arm was in a sling across her chest, she let out a saddened sigh, slowly she stood up standing on her own two feet 'Good there still there' she thought to herself she moved very slowly until she felt a wall using her good had Ahsoka moved along coming to what felt like a control panel for a door, she hit the button the door sliding open the young girl smiled at the small victory.

Anakin had woken up some hours before having not slept at all; he was in the kitchen fixing something to eat, Ahsoka had walked down the hallway using the sound as her guide "H-Hallo" Anakin spun around

"Ahsoka, i didn't hear you, good morning" he smiled doing his best to keep the mood light

"Where am i" she shuffled to the couch and found her way onto it sitting down in a direction the felt normal

"My apartment snip" he smiled and started to plate up food "hungry?" he smiled, to with she nodded softly, he walked over to her and gently held her hands "let me guide you" Ahsoka wanted to reject the help feeling like she could do it herself, but deep down she knew she needed it, Anakin lead her to the chair and helped sit her down, the hot plate of food filled her nose it had been some time since she had a hot meal, she felt around for a fork smiling a bit when she grabs it

Anakin watched his young Padawan being careful with the fork and the hot food she had managed get on it, he couldn't help but chuckle, "what's so fun" Ahsoka said thinking something was wrong, Anakin shook his head

"Nothing Snips just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for saving your men, and I'm sorry you had to pay the price" Anakin deep down felt horrible about what had happened to her wishing it was him, Ahsoka slowly ate and sighs sadly,

"I still get to be your Padawan right?" the young girl looked to the last place she had heard his voice, Anakin looked at her

"we will have to meet with the council when you have recovered, but don't worry my little Padawan, i won't leave you Padawan or not" Ahsoka's face lit up a bit, she was thankful but didn't say anything and ate. There was a buzz from the door the two stopped eating "who could that be" Anakin walk to the door and opened it to see none other than Padmé

"Who is it Master" Ahoska called out not turning her head to the door, Padmé walked into the room

"Hey Ahsoka, how are you" the young girl also most squealed hearing her voice, the Senator chuckled gently hugging the young girl, Ahsoka hugged her back, "i heard what you did I'm very proud of you, we all are"

"Thank you Padmé" she still had a feeling of sadness over, not seeing her face made it worse, "Anakin, can i go sit on the couch" Padmé smile and grabbed her hands

"I've got you, let's go have a seat" the Senator slowly lead her to the couch and sat her down, once comfortable she folded her legs under her, she then noticed her lightsabers were not with her

"where are my Lightsabers?" she asked a bit panicked, not having any way to defend her self, Anakin put his hands on her shoulders

"Don't worry about them Ahsoka, they are safely away in my room at the moment" She was saded, mad even being declined her own weapons, she let out a growl, annoyed "i Know this is going to be a frustrating time Snips, but you are strong we will work something out, remember you yourself have trained younglings in blind fighting" Ahsoka just pouted looking strat forward she knew he was right.

"I wanna go to the council today" Ahsoka announced out, Anakin and his wife, had been talking quietly in the kitchen, they entered the room "I want to talk with Master Yoda," she said not moving her head still look state forward, Anakin wanted to protest the request but decided not to let out a sigh

"Okey Ahsoka I'll take you back" he clipped his padawans lightsabres to her belt for her "here, just don't use them yet" the three walked out to the where the speeders where parked, Ahsoka holding Anakin's hand as he guided her, they said goodbys to Padmé after helping the young Togruta into the speeder.

The ride felt odd to Ahsoka; she didn't like the fact she was moving at high speed and couldn't see so much, so she held on to her seat the whole time, she relaxed as they pulled up to the Temple, after being helped out they walked up there steps, Ahsoka became nervous she knew people were looking at her and not knowing her future...

* * *

A/N: Sorry, a bit of a small chapter i am most likely going to alternate between this one and Jedi Knight Teno, but we will see


End file.
